Cole's Unlucky Night
by coolchic79260
Summary: *Part Of the Go That Far/On The Path Series* Good News was that he didn't have to deal with King. Bad news was that he had to deal with the Winner of NXT season 4 who people thought was funny and or annoying. What will go down?


_Me: Hey guys here is the one shot to where Brandon is on Commentary with Cole_

_Brandon Muse: Oh Yeah!_

_Me: I hope you guys like and by the way The OC's that don't appear on my page belong to WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank god I don't have to deal with Jerry the King Lawler." Cole smiled on commentary "Or anyone for that matter. I can do this by myself because I am the Voice of the WW…" But he got interrupted by an unfamiliar theme song

_**I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**_

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the winner of NXT Season 4 Brandon Hall!"

Brandon's new singles theme _Animal I have become _by _Three Days Grace _played and Brandon came out wearing a Famous Stars & Stripes Classic Stripe BOH Print T-Shirt in Black and Green, a Criminal Damage Jack Checkered Print Shirt in Black and White unbuttoned, Criminal Damage Hammer Trousers in Black and Red and a pair of Etnies Chrome 02 design Trainers in Black and Green. After he got out he slapped the hands of the fans then sat down beside Cole and put on a headset.

"What are you doing here Hall?" Cole asked rudely

"Oh I thought that I would come out here and keep you company." Brandon smirked as he put his feet up on the table

"Hey feet off the table!" Cole yelled

"Who are you my dad?" Brandon asked as he sat back and relaxed as the first match was a Diva's match

"The Following Diva's match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Chicago, Illinois Representing the New Nexus Alicia Brooks!"

_**Look at me, I know I'm fly  
Look at me, you wanna be fly like I  
I'm the truth and the truth don't lie  
Gimme 10 feet chick, now add another five**_

_Like Me _by _Girlicious _played and Alicia came out wearing a New Nexus shirt, a New Nexus arm band, Black Skinny Jeans and a pair of Black Sneakers. When Alicia got in the ring she did a pose like Maryse's then waited for her opponent. Meanwhile the commentators were having fun

"I know exactly how she's that model thin." Brandon smirked "She puts a finger in her mouth and throws up everything she eats."

"No she doesn't she works out like everyone else!" Cole yelled

"Then why has she _hardly _won a match since NXT Season 2?" Brandon asked "She's only won a hand full and that's thanks to her former pros LayCool and her brother who sucks as a leader."

"How about you shut up!" Cole yelled at him

"Believe me King will do that for me at Wrestlemania." Brandon smirked as the next theme played

_**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone sins  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold  
Speak to me.**_

"And her opponent from London, England Jasmine!"

"Oh great it's your fan girl!" Cole yelled sounding annoyed as Jasmine came out wearing a Black Skeleton Bones Burnout Crop Top, Black Button Zipper Pocket Shorts, and a pair of Black Low Buckle Biker Boots. When she got in the ring she went on the top rope and posed for the fans the blew a kiss at Brandon

"That was meant for me." Cole said as the match started

"Please I'm the one she loves not you." Brandon said "Besides don't you have 3 boyfriends?"

"How about you shut up!" Cole yelled

"Again King will do that for me at Wrestlemania." Brandon smirked as Jasmine went for Flash Kick and won

"Here is your winner Jasmine!"

"Yes that's my girl!" Brandon cheered for her then looked at Cole "What you do this when Miz is out so I have every right to cheer for my girl."

"Let's just get on to the next match." Cole said knowing he wasn't going to win this

_**FF Towards the middle of the night**_

It was Nexus 2.0's Ashley and Brianna vs. The Genesis's April and Julie and when Julie was about to hit her finisher Cole interrupted

"May I have your attention please?" Cole asked as he got a Mic then went up on the table

"What the hell are you doing you're embarrassing me!" Brandon yelled as Cole was up on the table

"This match is over!" Cole yelled "In just a few minutes I'm about to announce who my special guest referee is. So this match is over!"

"Screw this I'm tired of being embarrassed." Brandon said as he pulled on Cole's leg and knocked him down off the table and on to the floor. Then he got a mic himself "Sorry about him Ladies continue your match." He said then put it down and put his feet on Cole keeping him down and saw that April and Julie won

"Here are your winners The Genesis."

"I always thought that they were a better group than Nexus 2.0 anyway." Brandon smiled as he got his feet off Cole and he got up mad

"What kind a person are you!" Cole yelled at him

"One who is tired of getting embarrassed." Brandon said putting his feet up on the table again "Now go make your announcement about your 4th boyfriend."

"Gladly." Cole said as he got in the ring

"Ladies and gentlemen Michael Cole just admitted he likes men." Brandon said then laughed

"Ladies and Gentlemen not only do I have a surprise for a referee but I also have an enforcer in mind." Cole smiled as he got in the ring

"Does he like screwing King like this?" Brandon asked as he sounded annoyed at Cole

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the special guest enforcer for my match at Wrestlemania Mara Navarro!" Cole Announced

_**Them Other Girls You Done Bein With  
**__**None Of Them Got Nuthing On Me  
**__**Ain't Got My Style They Ain't Got  
**__**Nuuuuthing On Me Nuuuuthing On Me ,  
**__**Way I Walk Way I Talk My Swagger  
**__**Look Around Everydude Wanna Have Her  
**__**I Ain't Saying That I'm The Best But I'm The Best Hey Baby  
**__**You Need That**_

_The One _by _Mary J Bilge (Feat. Drake) _played and Mara came out wearing a Green Sparkly tank top, Green Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Green Rhinestone sneakers. When she got in the ring she flipped her hair in a drama queen way then stood next to Cole and spoke

"Thank you." Mara smiled "Cole it will be an honor to be your special guest enforcer. And to keep any intruders away from the ring. Especially that ho Trudel!"

"_We'll see about that." _Brandon smirked as he got out his Droid 2 and texted Haylie

_Hey Can I have Brandi's Phone Number?-Brandon_

"That is exactly why I picked you." Cole smiled "You and me both hate Trudel so with us working together at Wrestlemania there is no way for her to interfere."

"You're boring guys!" Brandon yelled on commentary as he got a text from Haylie with Brandi's phone number and he smirked and texted her

"Hey pay attention Hall!" Cole yelled at him

"Up yours!" Brandon yelled as he texted Brandi

_Hey want to interrupt your dad with someone?-Brandon_

_Sure but who are you?-Brandi_

_I'm the 'Nerd' who kept annoying your dad all night :p- Brandon_

_Oh that guy you're not a nerd you're cute- Brandi_

_Thanks but I'm dating Jasmine-Brandon_

_She's Lucky :p-Brandi_

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the special guest referee for my match at Wrestlemania JBL!" Cole announced as JBL's theme played and he came out and started talking

"He played me to when everyone thought that Austin was it." Brandon said sounding disappointed then thought _"No he didn't." _He smirked as he thought that

"Don't worry at Wrestlemania we will make sure King will lose." John said as another theme played

_**Drinks up high every time I hit the party  
Shots, shots, shots, shots,'cause it's time to get retarded  
Everybody, everybody grab a motherfucking cup  
And drink that shit 'til you get fucked up**_

"Oh Yeah!" Brandon said excitedly as _Hey _by _Lil Jon (Feat. 30H!3) _played and Brandi came out wearing Smurfs Smurfette Status Tank Top, Levi's 535 Denim Leggings Riveted Ink jeans, and a pair of Black and White Mouse Mary Janes. When Brandi got in the ring she got a Mic and smirked

"Ok so who are you worried about more Dad King or Haylie because it looks like you're just protecting yourself from Haylie." Brandi smirked

"Damn right he's scared of Haylie more than King." Brandon smirked

"How about you shut up!" Cole yelled "This match is none of your business and unless you have some back up then get out!"

"As a matter of fact…" Brandi Smirked as she got in Cole's face then some glass shattered and a very familiar theme played and Stone Cold came out

"Oh yeah you're going down now Cole!" Brandon yelled excitedly as Cole ran out of the ring and Steve got in the ring and smirked and looked at Brandi and she smirked as well as her and Steve gave Mara and John Stunners. Then they threw beer for Steve and Pepsi for Brandi as they drank it

"They ruined my night." Cole whined as he got back to the announce table and put on a headset and Brandon was laughing "This was supposed to be my night." He whined some more and Brandon laughed some more as Steve picked up the contract and smirked

"You want Stone Cold and Brandi to sign this contract give us a Hell Yeah!" Steve yelled happily

"Hell yeah!" Brandon yelled happily and laughed some more

"No no please don't." Cole whined as Steve and Brandi signed the contract "No no no this can't be happening." He cried and Brandon was laughing his butt off and Steve walked over to Cole with two opened beers and poured them on him as Brandon fell on the floor laughing his butt off and Brandi was doing the same thing.

"I'll see you at Wrestlemania." Steve smirked as he got back in the ring and Drank more beer and Brandi had more Pepsi

"_I have got to do this commentary stuff more often." _Brandon thought as he laughed hard

_Me: Oh man that was funny =)) =))_

_Brandon Muse: Cole disurved all of that =)) =)) Man I had so much fun =))_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
